A telescope is one device for acquiring images. A telescope may be terrestrial based or space based. A telescope may include an image sensor, for example, an optical image sensor, which in conjunction with one or more lenses, is typically used to sense desired images from incoming electromagnetic (E/M) radiation. The lenses may direct light or E/M radiation to the image sensor where image processing may occur.
To achieve desired image resolution and/or magnification, a telescope may include relatively large optics, for example, lenses or arrays of lenses and relatively large housings or support structures. Precision thermal control may also be desired with such telescopes. Relatively large optics and support structures along with thermal controls may be undesirable for certain applications.